


When Men Plan, A (Trickster) God Laughs

by InTheShadows



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Partnership, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, accidental villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: James never meant to become a villain. James thinks that he is doing the right thing when he saves the hurt man in the alley. He had no idea that the person would end up being Loki. He had no idea that Loki would not escape as soon as he was healed. He had no idea that Loki would be willing to stand by him, but he is. And James - James is not willing to let this potential partnership go. So he becomes a villain instead. Oops?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	When Men Plan, A (Trickster) God Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bucky Barnes Bingo Y4/accidental villainy

The Asset - no, Sergeant Barnes - no, Bucky Barnes - no, James. James is a name he can use without his head hurting. James does not carry the weight of too much history and too heavy expectations. James is a name that will help him blend in, not stand out. A good thing. 

So. James never meant to become a villain. Not intentionally. Not after what he had been forced to do for so many years. He is the Fist of HYDRA no more. But that doesn’t mean he is Bucky Barnes either. Maybe - certainly - he once was. Before he fell from the train. Before the Chair and the torture and everything else. He remembers now. Mostly. Sort of. The memories are there, yes, but they do not carry the weight they should. The meaning. It is like a movie playing through his head. Yes, the plot is there, but not much else. That does not mean it is who he is now. 

Bucky Barnes is dead. James is just what is left of him. His body that had not been allowed to die. His face and hands, used in a twisted sense of irony. 

When he acts to save the man, he thinks he is doing the right thing. When he hides him and nurses him back to health and keeps him safe, he thinks he is helping. Here is a way to atone. Here is a way to wash some of the blood from his hands. They will never be clean. He will never be good or innocent or worthy again. He knows that. It doesn’t mean he can’t try. 

He finds the man in an alley, not far from where his current bolt hole is. The smell of blood and sickness hits his nose when he steps closer. Although the man is clearly delirious and in no shape to fight he bares his teeth as if he will attack at any moment. 

James can understand. Cornered animals fight the hardest. Look at the violence he caused when he escaped. The destruction. He feels no remorse either. HYDRA destroyed him. It is only fitting that he destroy them in return. 

He doesn’t force it, using patience he learned as the Asset and the stillness of a sniper. It pays off when the man eventually lets him near, green eyes wide and feral. It is a series of experiments of success and failures after that, caring for the man. At this point James barely knows how to care for himself, let alone another human being. 

All he has are vague memories of bony shoulders, a rasping chest and a tiny idiot who never knew when to stop. The man is nothing like little Stevie, so this is less than helpful. 

Only something about this man is not quite right. Not quite human. It is not so much anything he does that gives him away, but James’ instincts. A predator's instincts, long intune for survival and the hunt. It’s not in his words either because he rarely talks, only watches. Always watching in the first, unsteady days.

Then, of course, the first time he uses magic is a dead giveaway. Super human at the very least. Maybe more. There has been whispers, speculation, going around HYDRA, but nothing they felt the need to inform the Asset of. 

It takes a week for the man to heal. For green eyes to focus on the present and not the unseen. To lose the fear, if not the wariness. 

“Why?” is the first question he asks James. 

“Why not?” James answers. 

“What do you want of me?” he then asks. 

James shrugs. “Something no one can give.” He’s not sure what exactly, but he does know that much. Not to be a monster anymore? Not to have the blood of the innocents on his hands? To be human again? Safe? All of those, maybe, but James is practical. Has learnt to be practical. Has learnt not to want or wish or desire. Nothing good ever comes of it. There is no use wasting time on impossibilities. 

“I would not be so sure of that,” he murmurs. Cautiously yet still casually he reaches out and strokes his metal arm. “Interesting.” 

Jame stays stock still as he does, not attacking, not yet, but not comfortable either. 

“You have kept me safe. I shall return the favour,” he declares. 

“I have enemies,” James warns. 

“Funny. I do as well.” 

“They will stop at nothing to get me back.” It’s not as if James is opposed to the man’s declaration, but he still should know what he is getting himself into before he declares for sure. James is not so naive to think that he can take on HYDRA by himself, no matter how satisfying the idea is. 

“Again I can say the same. What is the name of yours?” There is no concern in his voice as he asks. As if this means nothing to him. 

“HYDRA. Cut one head off and another two will grow.” The motto comes to his lips far too easily. 

The man smiles sharply. “It is a good thing I am skilled at fire then, is it not? Some have called me the God of Destruction. God of Chaos is the correct title, yet they sometimes mean the same. If the cause is right.” The smile grows even sharper. “What do you want of me?” he asks again. 

A god? Sounds suspicious, yet James isn’t going to question it. Somewhere there is a vague phrase of gifts and horse’s mouth in his head, whatever that means. One thing for sure, the man is powerful. James could use someone like that on his side right now. “To keep my mind my own,” he finally answers. Because the trigger words are the biggest threat to his safety right now. 

“Yes I can understand that very well,” the man murmurs softly, almost gently. It is a sharp contrast to the fierce look in his eyes. 

A hand on James’ face, a warm - no, hot - burning - burning - burning presence and then - 

When he comes to his mind feels clearer than he can ever remember. And remember he can, more than he thought he ever would, even if there is still a bit of a disconnect between them and the emotions that should be attached to them. Gently he touches his head and realizes that his cheeks are wet. Oh. “Thank you,” he croaks, voice hoarse as if he had been screaming. 

Maybe he had. 

The man nods. “You are welcome.” 

James considers him. “What now?” 

“Now I sow chaos. Lay my traps and prepare my revenge. There is much to do - on this Realm and on others.” 

“How can I help?” It feels wrong to abandon him now. Not after what he has given him. Yes, it was the payment for what James did first, but it still doesn’t feel right. Emotions. Huh. he hasn’t had those in decades either. 

“You would join me?” There is a curious note in his tone. 

James shrugs. He still does not claim to be a good man. His past has not changed in the last five minutes - or however long the burning lasted. Redemption is not his goal for he doubts he could ever achieve it anyways. Why not join the man? At least for now. The decision is his after all. He is the one who determines his own fate. 

How exhilarating. 

How terrifying. 

“I see,” he hums, “Well then, let us get to work, shall we?” 

James never meant to become a villain. Not after everything. But the day he saved Loki from fates unknown changed that. The Asset has a new handler - no. Not that. That’s no right. The Asset has a new partner. An equal. Someone to watch and guard him as he watches and guards in return. Someone powerful enough to protect him, yet smart enough not to degrade him. A true partnership. Something in James burns at the thought - flares in satisfaction. This is something he didn’t even know he needed. But he does. So.

The Winter Soldier and the Chaos God. 

Surely there are worse decisions out there. Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of quick things. Timeline is vaguely post Avenegrs, but no solid date. This is canon divergence, so HYDRA has not been revealed to be in SHIELD yet. Steve has no idea that Bucky is alive. Loki has "escaped" Asgard and is back on Earth (yes, the quotes are necessary).   
> Yes, this is one of those stories that could be expanded so much more. Will I? Eh, not sure yet. That requires _plot_ , so...


End file.
